


Blink

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam watched in wonder as his brother blinked. In that single moment, he saw the innocence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam watched as Dean stared at the road, silently mouthing the words to the song playing at the moment.

 

The sun was hitting his face just so, giving it the golden profile.

 

Then Dean blinked and Sam was fascinated all over again.

 

His eyelashes were incredibly long, the end tipped a light bronze color that made Sam's throat go dry.

 

Thick, like a shade being pulled down, a blanket covering his world.

 

They curled up, the curve of the shining lashes being seductive in a way Sam would never know how.

 

It reminded him of the dip of a back.

 

Those wondrous things would touch down on the lightly freckled skin, and it would take Sam's breath away.

 

Anger would fill him for just a second, a quick flash of time. They were covering Dean's eyes, the liquid jade that was one of Sam's only ways to see into his brother were being covered, if only for a moment.

 

But then he would truly look, see them for what they were. They showed his innocence, his pain, emotions, all in a motion.

 

And he would be alright because when Dean blinked, he saw the truth, and it was beautiful.


End file.
